Familienzeitreise
by dinchen139
Summary: Zeitreise in das Jahr 1997. Sirius und Fred leben noch. Viel mehr Kinder als eigentlich von J.K. Rowling geplant. Mir gehört nichts außer meine eigenen Figuren ;) Hoffe es gefällt :)
1. Chapter 1

**Erst mal: Tut mir Leid, dass ich die andere FF nicht mehr so wirklich weiterschreibe, aber ich bin immer schon mit meinem Gedanken weit nach dem Krieg dann und jetzt hab ich ja auch wieder eine neue Idee ;) Es soll eine Zeitreise FF werden, in der Sirius und Fred auf jeden Fall noch leben und alle haben ein paar mehr Kinder als üblich ;) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch **

Ich mach am besten jetzt schon eine kleine Übersicht über die ganzen Kinder ;)

Kinder von Harry (41) und Ginny Potter (noch 39)

-Jamie Ginny White, geb. Potter (23), adoptiert 06.04.1998

-Ted Remus Lupin Potter (23), adoptiert 16.04.1998

-Jonas James Potter (16) 05.05.2005

-Alexander Severus Potter (15) 13.07.2006

-Jeanny Lily Potter (12) 14.02.2009

-Crysantha Molly, Acacia Rose und Cäcilia Hope Potter (9) 13.09.2011

-Damian Ron und Dorea Hermine Potter (5) 15.05.2016

-Carliana Feya Potter (11 Monate) 03.09.2020

Kinder von Hermine (41) und Ron Weasley (41)

-Rosalie (Rose) Sophie Weasley (15) 07.01.2006

-Jacob Hugo Weasley (12) 15.01.2009

-Dorean Harry Weasley (9) 18.07.2012

Kinder von Fleur (44) und Bill Weasley (50)

-Victoire Ginevra Potter geb. Weasley (21) 02.05.2000

-Dominique Madeleine Weasley (18) 15.06.2003

-Louis William Weasley (16) 01.01.2005

-Clémence Gabrielle Weasley (12) 03.03.2009

Kinder von Henna (42) und Charlie Weasley (47)

Robert Fabian Weasley (20) 16.05.2001

Robin Hestia Weasley (18) 18.11.2002

Kinder von Katie (42) und Fred Weasley (43)

-Georgia Lucy Weasley (18) 01.06.2003

-Percy Fred Weasley (16) 05.08.2005

Kinder von Angelina (43) und George Weasley (43)

-Friederike Leah Weasley (17) 08.02.2004

-Roxanne Molly Weasley (14) 07.07.2007

Kinder von Marlene (59) und Sirius Black (61)

-Maria Rileigh Smith geb. Black (23) 09.06.1998

-Elizabeth Lily Greece geb. Black (21) 08.08.1999

Kinder von Astoria (40) und Draco Malfoy (41)

-Skorpius Draco Malfoy (16) 07.05.2005

-Ariana Astoria und Adrian Harold Malfoy (14) 04.07.2007

-Sapphire Sara Malfoy (11) 04.04.2010

Kinder von Victoire (21) und Ted Potter (23)

-Claire Emma Potter (5 Monate)

Kinder von Jamie (23) und Jason White (24)

-Emily Lily White (3 Monate)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ich wollte erstmal das erste richtige Kapitel posten und hab es deswegen in zwei Teile geteilt. (Es wäre zu viel für ein Kapitel geworden mit den ganzen Kindern^^) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch ;)**

**1. Kapitel: Kleines Missgeschick**

_**03.08.2021**_

„Ted? Findest du es oben auch etwas zu leise? Ich frag mich was unsere Geschwister/ Cousins/ Cousinen machen."

„Also jetzt wo du es sagst, Jamie. Wir sollten lieber mal nachschauen, denn diese Ruhe kann nie etwas Gutes bedeuten." Gesagt, Getan, und so gehen Ted, Jamie, Victoire, Dominique, Robert, Robin, Maria und Elizabeth nach den Jüngeren schauen. Da alle Erwachsenen mal wieder etwas zusammen unternehmen wollten, haben sie kurzerhand die Verantwortung auf die ältesten der Kinder übertragen und sind zum Abendessen ausgegangen.

Als die acht in der zweiten Etage von Potter Manor ankommen, liegt ihnen plötzlich ein stechender Geruch in der Nase, der aus der Richtung von Ginny Potters Arbeitszimmer kommt. Mit zugehaltener Nase gehen sie jetzt also Richtung Arbeitszimmer, bis Robert die Anderen stoppt, denn nun gibt es nicht nur noch diesen stechenden Geruch, sondern auch einen merkwürdig grünschimmernden Rauch. Ted ist der erste, der sich weiter durch den Rauch traut und als er an der angepeilten Tür angekommen ist, bedeutet er den anderen, dass sie ihm folgen sollen.

Maria drückt die Tür nun langsam und vorsichtig runter und als sie dann aufspringt und die Acht sehen können, was diesen Nebel und Geruch produziert, bleibt ihnen nur noch der Mund offen stehen.

In dem Zimmer, welches eigentlich das Arbeitszimmer von Ted's und Jamies Mutter ist, sitzt der Rest der Kinder und Jonas, Louis, Percy, und Skorpius sitzen inmitten des Raumes um einen Kessel, der anscheinend der Grund für den Dampf ist.

Gerade, als Ted ansetzt um etwas zu sagenfangen die kleinsten der Familie Potter an zu schreien. Die „kleinsten" sind noch Babys von 3, 5, und 11 Monaten und hören auf die Namen Emily Lily White, Jamies Tochter, Claire Emma Potter, Victoires und Teds Tochter und Carliana Feya Potter, das Nesthäkchen der Familie Harry und Ginny Potter.

Kaum haben Jamie, Victoire und Maria die anderen wieder verlassen, um nach den Babys zu schauen, fängt der Kessel an überzukochen, da Jonas, der eigentlich rühren sollte, sich auf eine Schimpftirade seitens Ted gefasst macht und nicht mehr an den Trank gedacht hatte. Daraufhin entwickelt sich Dampf zu einem Nebel, einem Nebel in dem man nichts mehr sehen kann. Durch die Panik, die jetzt ausbricht kippt eines der Kinder ausversehen den Kessel um, sodass der Trank ungehindert auslaufen kann.

„STOP! Keiner bewegt sich jetzt." Doch durch den Ruf seitens Teds erschreckt sich Jeanny so sehr, dass sie unglücklicherweise gegen einen Schreibtisch springt, auf den ein kaputter Zeitumkehrer liegt. Besagter Gegenstand fällt dadurch runter und genau in die Pfütze, die durch den Zaubertrank entstanden ist. Daraufhin gibt es einen lauten Knall und um die Potter-, Weasley-, Black-, und Malfoy-Sprößlinge wird alles dunkel.

**Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp hhphhphphphphphphphphphphphp**

**03.08.1997**

Es ist zwei Tage nach der Hochzeit von Fleur und Bill und dank eines glücklichen Zufalls konnte der, von den Todessern geplanten, Angriff verhindert werden und somit mussten Harry, Hermine und Ron nicht auf die Flucht gehen. Nun sitzen die Familie Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Marlene, Harry und Hermine zusammen im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 und unterhalten sich über verschiedene Dinge, die nichts mit dem Krieg zu tun haben.

Vor zwei Tagen wurde Harry praktisch dazu gezwungen, den anderen zu sagen, was Dumbledore ihn für eine Aufgabe hinterlassen hat. Nachdem Harry alles erzählt hatte wurde entschieden, dass alle bei der Horkruxsuche helfen wollen und Harry musste dem wohl oder übel zustimmen.

Gerade herrscht eine fröhliche Stimmung, denn Sirius und Marlene, sowie Remus und Tonks haben vor ein paar Minuten bekanntgegeben, dass beide Paare ein Kind erwarten. Außerdem sind Harry und Ginny gerade dabei etwas zu sagen.

„Öhm … wir wollten euch auch noch etwas sagen. Ginny und ich wir sind w-wieder zusammen."

Nach dieser Aussage gibt es viele unterschiedliche Reaktionen: Sirius und Remus haben ein eher trauriges Lächeln auf den Lippen, denn Ginny und Harry erinnern sie sehr an ihre besten Freunde Lily und James. Tonks, Fleur und Marlene lächeln den beiden freundlich und gleichzeitig unterstützend zu, als die drei die Blicke von Ginnys Brüdern sehen, durch denen Harry wahrscheinlich tot umgefallen wäre, wenn Blicke töten könnten und Mr. und Mrs. Weasley lächeln stolz zu ihrer Tochter und Mrs. Weasley schließt beide gleichzeitig in ihre Arme. Auch Hermine gibt beiden eine Umarmung.

Ginny, die sich gerade aus Hermines Umarmung gelöst hat, schaut jetzt ihre Brüder mit strengen Blick und Hände in die Hüften gestemmt an.

„Wenn einer von euch", dabei zeigt sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf jeden ihrer sechs Brüder, „etwas dagegen hat es ist mir egal, was ihr darüber denkt. Ich werde bald 16 und bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr. Und wenn einer von euch Harry droht, dass er mir nicht wehtun soll oder mich nicht verlassen soll, der bekommt es mit mir zu tun und ich hoffe euch ist bewusst, dass mich Professor Slughorn nur in seinen SlugClub geholt hat, weil er meinen Flederwichtfluch gesehen."

Jetzt sind ihre Brüder ruhig und sehen alle etwas eingeschüchtert aus. Ginny schenkt ihren Brüdern noch ein zuckersüßes lächeln, schubst Harry wieder auf die Couch zurück und setzt sich dann demonstrativ auf seinen Schoss.

So sitzen alle noch gemütlich zusammen, bis Kreacher und Dobby zum Abendessen rufen. Also erheben sich alle langsam und gehen zusammen Richtung Küche. Als sie in den Hausflur gehen gibt es auf einmal einen lauten Knall und einen dichten grünen Nebel.

Nach einiger Zeit hat sich der Nebel wieder gelöst und sie können viele Kinder sehen, die wahrscheinlich zwischen ein paar Monate und etwas 20 Jahre alt sind. Sirius, Remus, Harry, Arthur und die Weasley- Brüder zeihen sofort ihre Zauberstäbe und sich stellen sich schützend vor die Frauen.

Ginny schiebt langsam ihren Kopf zwischen Harry und Sirius hindurch und bleibt dann erschrocken stehen. „Die sind doch aber nicht Tod, oder?" „Nein Ginny. Sie leben noch, wahrscheinlich sind sie ohnmächtig, oder was meinst du Moony?" Sirius der weiter zu den ungebetenen Besuchern gegangen ist, guckt Remus jetzt fragend an und dieser geht jetzt auch ein paar Schritte vor. „Jaah, sie sind eindeutig ohnmächtig und ich kann euch auch gleich beruhigen, das sind bestimmt keine Todesser, denn dafür sind manche von ihnen noch viel zu jung und der mit den hellbraunen Haaren hat auch kein dunkles Mal auf seinen Armen." Dabei deutet Remus auf den genannten jungen Mann. Bill tritt jetzt auch ein paar Schritte vor und schaut sich die Neuankömmlinge genauer an. „Kommen die euch irgendwie bekannt vor? Viele von ihnen haben so rote Haare wie wir." Er sieht dabei seine Familie fragend an. Gerade als Charlie etwas erwidern will, regt sich der junge Mann mit den hellbraunen Haaren. Nur Sekunden später öffnet er auch seine Augen, setzt sich langsam auf und schaut sich verwirrt um.

„Wer bist du?" Der angesprochene schaut erschrocken auf und blickt in ein sehr bekanntes Gesicht. Das Gesicht von Sirius, der Patenonkel seines Vaters. „Was?" Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein krächzen.

„Ich habe gefragt, wer du bist und wo kommst du und die anderen überhaupt her?" Sirius sieht ihn mit strengem Blick an, bei dem er sich einfach unwohl fühlt.

„Ich bin Ted…, aber bevor ich mehr sage, könntet ihr warten bis meine Geschwister und Cousinen und Cousins aufgewacht sind? Es würde dann alles einfacher machen. Und ..öhm welcher Tag ist heute?"

Tonks sieht ihn etwas verwirrt an. Jetzt wo sie Ted genau mustert, findet sie doch, dass er sehr bekannt aussieht, besonders seine Augen hat sie schon einmal gesehen. Seine Augen haben einen dunklen Caramellton und sehen freundlich und ehrlich aus. „Heute ist der 03. August 1997 und klar können wir warten, bis die anderen aufgewacht sind."

Kaum hat sie ausgesprochen, schon bewegt sich eine junge Frau mit blonden langen Haaren, die ein Baby in ihren Armen hält. Als Ted das bemerkt springt er sofort auf und eilt zu ihr. Er kniet neben ihr, nimmt ihr das Baby aus dem Arm und streicht ihr zärtlich ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Hey Vicki, alles in Ordnung?" Sie nickt nur als Antwort und lässt sich von ihm langsam auf die Füße ziehen. Auch die anderen werden langsam wach und die Babys fangen an zu schreien.

Nachdem Ted allen erzählt hat, wo sie gelandet sind, werden sie in die Küche geführt und aufgefordert Platz zu nehmen.

„Na dann, wir warten auf Erklärungen. Wer seit ihr eigentlich alle?" Arthur beginnt sofort das Gespräch.

Ted seufzt leise, Angst vor den Reaktionen der Grimmauld Platz Bewohner. „Also gut. Jeder stellt sich einzeln vor okay? Wir sagen alles über uns." Daraufhin bekommt er ein einstimmiges nicken und Jamie beginnt, da sie die Älteste ist. Ihre Haare sind dunkelblond und sie hat strahlend blaue Augen.

„Mein Name ist Jamie Ginny White, geb. Potter. Ich wurde adoptiert, als ich noch ein Baby war und bin jetzt 23 Jahre alt." Bei dem Namen Potter schaut Harry überrascht auf. „Dein Name war vorher Potter? Bin ich da dein Öhm… Vater? Und wer ist deine Mutter?" „Jaah, du bist mein bzw. unser Vater und unsere Mutter heißt Ginny Potter. Ach ja, und das hier", dabei zeigt sie auf das Baby in ihren Armen, „ist meine Tochter Emily Lily, sie ist 3 Monate alt." Dabei grinst sie zu ihren jüngeren Eltern, die gerade dabei sind rot anzulaufen (und einen kleinen Schock erleiden). Als sich die zwei wieder von ihren kleinen Schock erholt haben, fängt Ted an zu sprechen.

„Mein Name ist Ted Remus Lupin Potter. Ich bin genau wie Jamie 23 Jahre alt, ein Metamorphgmagus und von Harry und Ginny Potter adoptiert. Meine leiblichen Eltern sind Nymphadora Tonks Lupin und Remus Lupin, die leider in der Schlacht in Hogwarts gefallen sind." Dabei lächelt er zu den beiden traurig herüber.

„Mein Name ist Jonas James Potter und ich bin 16 Jahre alt." Er hat schwarze Haare, genau wie Harry und hellbraune Augen. Er grinst und bedeutet seinem Bruder sich vorzustellen.

„Ich heiße Alexander Severus Potter und bin 15 Jahre alt, aber bitte nennt mich nur Alex oder Al." Alex hat genau wie sein Bruder schwarze Haare, grüne Augen wie sein Vater und trägt eine Brille. Er lächelt schüchtern zu den anderen.

„Hey, ich heiße Jeanny Lily Potter und ich bin 12 Jahre alt." Sie hat Weasleyrote Haare und ebenfalls grüne Augen.

„Das ist Acacia Rose Potter, das ist Crysantha Molly Potter und ich bin Cäcilia Hope Potter…" Dabei zeigt sie auf jeden und Acacia spricht weiter. „…wir sind 9 Jahre alt…" und jetzt setzt Crysantha ein „und wir sind Drillinge." Dann grinsen alle drei. Sie haben alle rote Haare und braune Augen, mit Ausnahme von Acacia, welche noch grüne Sprenkel in ihren Augen hat.

Nach den Drillingen stehen ein Mädchen und ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen auf. „Ähm.. H-hallo. Mein Name ist Damian und das hier ist meine Zwillingsschwester Dorea. Wir sind schon 5 Jahre alt." Beide lächeln schüchtern und setzen sich schnell wieder hin.

Ted steht noch einmal auf, mit einem Baby im Arm, welches schwarze Haare hat, die etwas rötlich schimmern und dazu strahlend grüne Augen. „So und zu guter Letzt, das ist Carliana Feya Potter. Sie ist 11 Monate alt." Er setzt sich wieder, mit Carlie weiterhin in seinem Arm und bedeutet Victoire weiter zu machen.

Sie hat sich ihre blonden Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden und sie versucht mit ihren blauen Augen Teds Bick einzufangen und sieht ihn dann fragend an. Er nickt nur mit dem Kopf, so als ob er genau weiß, was Victoire ihn gerade fragen wollte.

„Erst einmal vorne weg: Ted war vorhin anscheinend etwas verwirrt gewesen und hat so vergessen euch zu sagen, dass Ted und ich schon seit zwei Jahren verheiratet sind und wir schon eine Tochter haben." Dabei hält sie das Baby in ihren Armen etwas höher. Es hat blonde Haare und Teds caramellfarbene Augen.

„Also, ich heiße Victoire Ginevra Potter und bin eine geborene Weasley. Ich bin 21 Jahre alt. Unsere Tochter heißt Claire Emma Potter und sie ist erst vor ein paar Tagen 5 Monate alt geworden."

„Sagst du unsere auch bitter wer deine Eltern sind? Es ist ein bisschen schwer zuzuordnen bei sechs Söhnen." Molly lächelt sie mit einem warmen Lächeln an. „Oh stimmt ja. Meine Eltern sind Bill und Fleur Weasley." Sie lächelt den beiden zu und setzt sich dann wieder hin.

Als nächstes steht ein Mädchen mit rot-blonden Haaren und ebenso blauen Augen wie ihre Schwester auf. „Mein Name ist Dominique Madeleine Weasley und ich bin 18 Jahre alt. Ach, und bitte nennt mich einfach Dom oder Nicki."

Als nächstes steht ein Junge mit roten Haaren und blauen Augen auf. „Hi, ich heiße Louis William Weasley und ich bin 16 Jahre alt."

Nach Louis steht ein Mädchen auf, was genau wie Victoire aussieht, aber ein paar Jahre jünger ist. „Ich bin die letzte von uns und mein Name ist Clémence Gabrielle Weasley. Ich bin 12 Jahre alt."


End file.
